Alpha and Omega Survivor Redemption Island Edition
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: What happens when wolves and humans clash on Survivor? The wolves and humans are part into two twos Team Alpha adn Team Omega with a big shocker some omegs are on Team Alphas adn some alphas are on Team Omega Boston Rob on Team Alpha and Russel Team Omega
1. Alpha and Omega Survivor Redemption Isla

The Wolves from Alpha and Omega will join humans in the game of Survival for one million dollars and the right to be the best of the best.

Romance will grow between some wolves and humans plus Russell and Boston Rob will make it better, but what happens when the Alpha and Omega wolves get mix in the Survival teams of Team Alpha and Team Omega?

Find out in the new Alpha and Omega story of mines as it's time for! Survival Redemption Island

Alpha and Omega: Survival Redemption Island Edition

The day was bright as the wolves or the western and eastern packs were eyeing each other on a strange island as a helicopter lands letting twelve humans out of it as I gotten off the copter "WOW!" I say as I'm looking at the beautiful Niagara as we're all looking at the wolves as another copter lands and out comes OH HELL NO!" I say as out comes two of the worst people you've ever want to play Survival with "Russell and Boston Rob." I'd says as they've walked towards me "YEP! That's us." They both say to me as a man walks towards us "Welcome to Niagara and Survival Redemption Island where you'll live for a few months they're twenty eight of you here fourteen humans and fourteen wolves as two teams team Alpha and Team Omega the teams are pick by pulling out brands if you pulled out a red band Team Alpha for you White band Team Omega not to be like the wolves do it, just for the fun of the game now come pull Juan." I'd walked up and pulled out a red band "Team Alpha has its first member next Garth the wolf." he says as Garth pulls a white band out "Team Omega." Garth looks at him like WTF "Next Humphrey the wolf." He says as Humphrey pulls a red band "Team Alpha now Eve the wolf." He says as I'd gave Humphrey a high five as Eve pulls a white band out "Team Omega now Winston." He says as Winston pulls a red band "Team Alpha now Tony come pull your band." He says as she's holding a white band "Team Omega next is Boston Rob." He says as Rob pulls the red band Team Alpha now for Kate the wolf." He says as Kate grabs a white band "Team Alpha now for Russell" Russell grabs the white band too and smiles "GOOD!" as "TEAM OMEGA!" Moments later Lilly, Candy, Kevin, Hutch, Can-du, and Alex were all left "Ok Lilly you're up." He says as she's pulling out a red band "Team Alpha now Alex." He says as Alex pulls a white band out "Team Omega now for Candy." He says as she grabs the red band "Team Alpha next up please is Hutch." He says as he's holding the white band "Team Omega now Can-du.' He says as Can-du pulls the red band out "Team Alpha now Kevin all that's left it's the Team Omega band please come on up and pulled it from the bag." HE asks as he does "Team Omega." He says as he's looking at us "Ok Team Alpha it's all set leader it's the first you to pulled that's you Juan and Team Omega's leader is Garth now here's the rules later we'll have a challenge later will you'll play for a reward and the idol, but lose then I'll see one of your teams in tribal consular will you'll vote a member of your team off, but please be careful cause he or she will go to Redemption Island to live there till another player is sent there and they'll have a duel challenge and the winner stays alive there for now and the loser of the challenge will go home for real and forever after we've get to the finals everyone that was vote off and sent home from Redemption Island will vote for the won to win the million dollars prize now go to your camps here's the maps to your new home for the next few months." After we've gotten to our camp I looked at everyone "Ok as leader I have one rule we're a equal tribe so we'll win as one and lose as one and I'll be the leader today, then so on so everyone can be the leader Ok?" I say as my team mates all smile at me "Good idea of the all equal tribe speech Juan." Says Winston as I'm looking at him "Thanks ok let's set up camp together." I say as we're all pitching in setting the camp on as the other team was off to a big misses start "I'm the leader so you Eve in charge in making sure the camp it's set up as you three go fishing, Kate go get some food with these humans as I'll go get firewood.' He say as everyone went to work.

Team Alpha

ME

Humphrey

Lilly

Winston

Boston Rob

Candy

Can-du

Tina

Shawn

Alice

Ryan

Hilary

Stacy

Trish

Team Omega

Garth

Kate

Eve

Tony

Russell

Alex

Kevin

Striker

Matt

Lisa

Tiffany

Sarah

Jean

Jillian

Now we're at the very first challenge "Welcome teams you'll be doing a puzzle maze will you find pieces to a puzzle spelling out your teams name, next you'll let one person take the ball there and send it through the maze you'll make if it goes in first you'll win and the team the loses will go to tribal consular and the one voted off will go to Redemption Island and wait for the next player for the duel challenge Ok let's started and you'll be playing for this reward he says as he uncovers fishing gears, nets, and chairs, and fire "You'll be fishing, cooking, and relaxing in style if you win this reward and the idol." He as I'd looked at my team ok Winston, Can-Du, and Boston rob will go first, then next will be Humphrey, Lilly, Shawn, and Alice, and last will be the rest of us as we'll get the last pieces in the tougher parts, then we're all work on the maze together and release the ball as one ok hands in." I say as we're putting hands in "ONE! TWO! THREE! GO TEAM ALPHA!" We shouted as Garth on the other hand "OK DO what I say and stay out of my way." HE says as everyone went to the starting line as Eve sees our team in groups of three or more as "READY! SET! GO!" Say the man as everyone was off as everyone was having troubles on Team Omega side with their puzzle pieces as the man sees our team working in groups "Team Alpha has their first load of pieces in, now goes the second group great team work here." HE says as they've came in with the second load as we're off for the last pieces Team Omega now on going for their second load as Team Alpha has all three loads in and are now putting their maze together." HE says as he sees Team Omega having problems as Garth snaps at his team "DAMN! You're playing like real omegas." HE says as the team all looked at each other like maybe they've got their first person to vote off if they lose as "Team Alpha has the maze completed and now are release their ball together and Team Alpha wins the first challenge." he says as We're just give high fives all around "Team Omega what went wrong in the event for you and I'll be seeing you at the ?" He asks as Garth snaps "They've choke!" Garth says as he's walking away as the man smiles at me "Juan what a great idea to sent your team out in groups why the idea?" He asks as I was smiling at him "Well I'd told my team mates that's how you win working together and it's fun too." I say as the man says to us "Come and get your reward and head back to camp as we're getting back to camp I'd grabbed the idol that feel out of the basket and as I was reading it Winston walks towards me "Juan what's that?" HE ask me as I was looking at him "HUH! OH this is a clue to the hidden idol, and I'll like to share it with you come on.' I say as we're walking around reading the clue "Find the place where something is alive, moves a lot, but doesn't dead." I say I was looking at Winston as he was looking at me "MMM! I'll just go back to camp I'm hoping to eat something before bed." HE says as I was looking at the clue again "OH!" I say as Winston's out of sight I'd started to run as I as at the waterfall I jumped into the water fall where I was looking at the idol "WOOHOO! Found the idol." I say as I was looking at Winston who was jumping into the water "The idol huh, so what's the planes?" He asks me as I was looking at him "None yet, till we lose a challenge OK?" I say as he smiles at me "Ok Juan we're off to fish like to join as?" He asks me as I was looking at him "Sure man.' I say as we're fishing Team Omega was back at camp as Kate and Eve were on the camera "GARTH HAS TO GO!" They say as Tony walks up towards the two at the beach "He's my son, but he needs to go to the island for his own good.' He says as everyone was now at Tribal consular "Welcome to your Tribal consular Team Omega please grab a torch and stick the top into the fire that's your life, once you're voted off you'll go to the island with if and if you lose there as well you take your band and throw it into the fire over there and live the game OK what's on your minds first Eve." he says as Eve started "Garth has a nasty way of working as a team, Juan was working fine with his team whay can't we do it like that, ask this dumb beep! right here." She says looking at Garth as Garth looks at her "GO Beep yourself." He says as she's looking at him "Well at least you're scare of me." She says as Garth looks at her then looks at Kate "Kate gets that stupidness from her mother." He says as Kate was crying a tear from her eyes as Eve looks at Garth right in the face I mean right in his face "Say that again and I'll rip out your eyes, shove them down your throat, so you can see me rip open your corpses.' She say as the host was like "HUH OK! That's not what I was expecting for our viewers at home to heard thanks Eve who that's huh strange words of advice." He says he's looking at the team "OK, time to cast your vote." HE says as Kate went first "You're a jerk and needed to go home." Kate says as Eve went next "GARTH! I'm going to kill you if you ever say that to Kate again." She says to the Camera." As everyone went "I'll go and tally up their votes "Once the votes have been read, that results are final "First vote is for Psycho Mom?" He say as Garth smiles "EVE.' He says as Eve give he a cold look "Next vote for Garth one vote Garth and one vote Eve, next its for Garth two votes Garth and one vote Eve now Garth, three votes Garth and one vote Eve, next vote for Eve, three votes Garth, two Votes Eve, now for the next vote Garth, four votes Garth, and two for Eve, seven votes to be voted off Garth, Five votes Garth, two for Eve, next vote is to Garth, Six votes Garth, two votes Eve, and the first player voted off the team and towards redemption Island id Garth.' He says as Garth gets up and looks at his team "I'll be back my bitches!" He says as he has he flames put out "Now you'll grabbed your stuuf from camp and head to Redemption Island." HE says as the others looked at him "OK off to camp see you for the next challenge soon." He says as everyone was back at camp "Garth was a monster he's never going to make a great alpha with that behavior.'" Says everyone as they're all asleep as on the other side of Niagara I was sleeping as Candy was laying next to me as I wrapped my arms around her placing my head on her back letting the fur keep me warmer at night. Garth was now at Redemption Island "I'll be back in the game soon and I'll get me revenges soon." He says as the night went on for the new day was to bring the next challenge ands more team work for Team Alpha and now Team Omega has a new leader.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Injury!

Someone on Team Alpha gets hurt, but not hurt that makes them quit the game, but to sit out the next challenge.


	2. Injury!

Chapter Two: Injury!

The day came with a warm brezee the second day of Survivor Redemption Island was underway with a warm as I was waking up "Morning Team Alpha we're going to pick the new leader fro the next challenge." I says as everyone's getting up "MMM! Can we first get some food?" Asks Humphrey as I was looking at him with a smile on my face "OK who like to come with me to fish?" I asks as Candy steps forward "I'll go with you Juan." She says as we're walking towards the beach to go fishing as Humphrey was walking towards Winston "Winston I'll like for Lilly to come with me to get some firewood OK" He asks as Winston smiles at him "Sure Humphrey." He says as Lilly walks forward and smiles at him "Thanks for letting me help you." She says as everyone went to do their stuff for the camp and the team "WOO! Got a bite." I say as I'm pulling hard on my rod as Candy was fishing too "WOW! I got a bite too Juan." She says as we're both pulling in our bites as "WOW! Huge fishes." We both say as we're placing the fishes into the basket as we're throwing our lines back into the water moments later we're walking back to camp when I was looking at Candy "I need to take a break." I say as Candy walks off for camp I was walking towards a tree when I step on a big rock hurting my ankle "DAMN!" I shouted as I was holding my foot Candy was back at camp as Humphrey and :Lilly were both getting some firewood "Lilly I hope my mate Kate's doing OK." He says as Lilly smiles at him "She's fine I'm hoping Garth's OK." She says not being aware that he was voted off last night as everyone's eating their breakfast "Wait, where's Juan" Asks Candy as she's looking around for me as she's looking at Winston "Not sure." He says as everyone's walking to find me as Candy finds me limping on my right foot "Juan you're hurt." She says looking at me "My ankle it's hurt." I say as she's running for help "Winston." She shouts as she's looking at Winston "Found him he's in pain." She says as everyone's running to where I was as they see me "Juan we'll help you back to camp." Says Winston as I'd looked at him "NO! I'm coming to root for my team." I say as everyone sees me looking at Winston "A injuries not going to keep this Alpha member from cheering his team on." I say as we're all walking towards the site of the next rewards challenge as we're at the area we see the other team walking up as the man says "Morning Team Alpha take a good look at Team Omega with Garth voted off last night to Redemption Island." He says as we're looking at the team as the man smiles at us "I'll take the idol back, now you sees a big wheel in front of you four players will be tied to the wheel as your team mates will move the wheel letting you go into the water grabbing a mouthful of water spitting it into the tube there to make a ball drop unlocking a box of six keys, once open grab the six keys, go to the locks and unlock all six of them to get the steps down so you'll run up the steps, and grab your team's flag the first to do it wins this reward." He says as he reveals "Rice, corn, flour, pans, pots, glass tubes for the rice, corn and flour, plus you'll get to take a trip to the a special reward of going on a helicopter ride all over Niagara." He says as we're all looking at the stuff "Team Alpha you've got one more player then the other team who'll sit out this game?" He says as "I'll sit out." I say as I was limping towards the sidelines as Eve was looking at me wondering what happen to me and how I got hurt then the mans was like "Get ready." He says as Lilly, Humphrey, Candy, and Ryan were on the wheel as Boston Rob and Winston were to turn the wheel as Tony, Kevin, Alex, and Russell were on the wheel as Eve and Jillian were to turn the wheel as the others for both team waited the keys "GO!" Says the man as everyone's underway as Rob and Winston are turning the wheel fast and hard as the other team was "It's close to call early on as good job for Humphrey, Amazing job by Candy, oh here comes Team Omega with Eve and Russell doing good on the wheel turning as the balls down for Team Alpha as Team Omega is too now for the keys Humphrey the keys and started to go fast at the lock as Humphrey already with three locks left as Tiffany was left with two locks as Humphrey was opening the last lock "Team Alpha has all six locks open and the steps o=are down as Lilly and Candy both ran towards the step as "Team Omega's on the move with their steps down and it's Team Alpha by a hair or fur for more like it." He says as we're all happy as Humphrey walks up smiling at me "We've got the food.' He says as everyone's happy, but not team Omega as the man walks up "Team Alpha wins the rewards, the idol, and the amazing helicopter ride around Niagara.' He says as the copter lands on the beach as we're all walking towards the copter "WOOHOO!" I say as we're all in the copter as the man walks up "OH there's more to the special reward you've get to go and visit the Niagara hotel and spa, for the rest of the day and night till it's time to head back to camp." He says as we're all giving high fives all around as the copter takes off "Team Omega see you tonight again.' He says as Team Omega's back at camp Kate was looking at herself in the water "I let us down." She says as she was crying to herself as your mother hugs her "Kate we've got to get rid of Russell so he can beat Garth in the duel.' She says as they're smiling at the idea as the team were fighting for who's to blame for the lose "DAMN! We're down two players after tonight." Says Tony as he was looking at everyone as he was eyeing Eve "Vote me off so I can sent my son home so we'll be able to play better." He says as Kate steps forward "No mom, sent me to Redemption Island so I can show Garth what happens when you make me feel bad about myself." She says with a evil smile on her face as the whole team nodded in responds meanwhile "WOOHOO! What a trip look at the waterfall." says Winston as we're looking At the waterfall as we're getting to the hotel and spa "We're here I'm going to get a massages." Both Candy and I say as we're walking into the hotel Candy was helping me into the hotel as we're getting our day at the spa "TO TEAM ALPHA!" I say as everyone's looking at me "TEAM ALPHA!" They say as the ladies went to the ladies part of the spa and the guys to the guys part as we're all getting our treatments, as we're all getting the special treatments "Welcome back Team Omega please have a sit." The man says as he was looking at the team "Eve you've Threat someone on the last show, try to kill him, and you're still here amazing." He says as Eve looks at him "Thanks." She says as the man looks at the team "OK please tell me what's on the team's mind tonight?" He says as Tony was smiling "Thinking of how much better it'll be once my son is sent home." Tony says as the man was looking at him like "HUH OK!" He says as he looks at the team "Please cast your votes now." He says as everyone's casting votes "Little miss CO-CO-CO-CO-CO-CO here needs to go home." says Russell as he votes for Eve, Kate castes her vote "Bye you no good idiot." She says as she was voting for Russell after everyone voted "I'll tally up the votes "OK after I'm done reading the votes the loser heads to duel Garth." He says as he's reading the votes "First votes for Eve, next votes for Kate, one vote for Kate one vote for Eve, next it's Russell, one vote Kate, one vote Eve, and one vote for Russell, next for Kate, two vote for Kate, one vote for Eve, and one vote for Russell, next votes for Kate, three vote Kate, one vote Eve, and one vote Russell, next its Kate, four votes Kate, one vote Eve, and one vote Russell, next Kevin, four votes for Kate, one vote for eve, one vote for Russell, and one vote for Kevin, Kate, that's five votes for Kate, one vote for Eve, one vote for Russell, and one vote for Kevin, and the second player voted to Redemption Island is Kate." He says as Kate walks towards the man with her torch and puts her fire out "Go to camp grab your things and head over to Redemption Island for the duel challenge against Garth." He says as she's leaving the team as Eve sees the team smiling "Garth thought Eve was a nightmare wait to Kate gets her hands on him." They all say laughing as Kate was smiling to herself "I'm going to make Garth paid for what he say to me last night, oh it'll be sweet!" She says as she's now at Redemption Island as Garth see her walking into the tent "OH HELL NO!" HE says as Kate grabs him by the throat "Listen here Garth if you ever say those words to me again I'll do what my mother said on TV last night and," Just then "OOPS! We're still on TV she says as she sees the camera are crew shaking in their boots as Kate looks at Garth "Understand me?" She asks as Garth was looking at her after she let him go "YES! Mama I do." He says as both he and Kate went to sleep as at the hotel we're all getting out of the hotel and heading back to camp by helicopter after getting back to camp "MMM! What a day go Team Alpha." I say as everyone was looking at me "GO TEAM ALPHA!" Everyone say as we're all heading to bed for the next day was to bring the event of the duel challenge.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: First Redemption Island Duel Challenge.

The duels happening, but who'll get to go and watch the challenge?


	3. First Redemption Island Duel Challenge

The first Redemption Island duel challenge happens, but with a huge twist to it.

Team Alpha is getting along just swell, but on of the team's member isn't fine with me and Candy being so close to each other as friends.

Everyone at Team Omega's campsite is happy to see that Kate's back on their team and not Garth

Chapter Three: First Redemption Island Duel Challenge.

The sun was raising over the land as everyone sees me walking in with a bag in my hands and a note "Everyone the duel challenge happens today let's pull rocks to see who goes to watch the duel challenge." I say as we're all pulling rocks as Humphrey and Lilly had the rocks to go watch the challenge as we're all off to fish, hunt, and more as the other team was sending Tony and Eve to watch the challenge after getting to the arena the man looks at us "Welcome to the Redemption Island Arena now for the challenge." He says as Garth and Kate walked into the arena "Kate" Humphrey says as he was looking at her looking at him as Lilly was looking at Garth as she was looking at Humphrey "WOW! It's going to be a hard challenge." She say as the man looks at the two challengers "OK Kate and Garth you'll face off in a duel challenge here it is you'll take these sticks tape them together and use the stick to grab the keys, after the keys are in your hands unlock the gate, opening your gate it, after its open go trough and run toward the other side where the other player's arm band its hanging and throw it into the fire first player to do so, here's a big twist will join the team back at camp instead of waiting for the next challenger ready go." he says as Kate and Garth were going at like I'm not going home today or ever after a few minutes "Kate has all five keys now Garth has all five keys" He says as now they're opening up their locks like I'm not giving up that easy as Kate was already left with three locks she opens the other three as she gets through the gate Garth was getting through his as Kate was running like hell with Garth running toward the fire too as he grabs Kate's arm band to his supplies Kate was smiling at him as she's drops Garth's arm band into the fire "Kate wins the duel challenge by grabbing the power of victory from the jaws of defeat." He says as Lilly was crying a little as Humphrey pulls her close to he giving her a hug to help her stop from crying from the results that Garth was heading home, "Lilly, Garth was amazing in the duel challenge he was giving Kate a running for her money, and now you've got a chance to carry on in the game by trying to win it for him.: He says as a Lilly smiles at Humphrey "That's my Garth." She says smiling as Kate was walking back to her team's camp as everyone's back at their camp site see both Humphrey and Lilly looking at everyone back at camp "Kate won the duel challenge, Garth was sent home. And now Kate's back at her team's campsite." Both Humphrey and Lilly say as I'm looking at the team "OK! We're have breakfast, vote for the next leader of the day ok?" I says as I was also looking at the team mates of mines "I'll go grabbed some more fish, Candy were you like to join me?" I ask her as she's looking at me with a smile on her face "Sure Juan let's do it." She says as we're leaving the camp grounds to fish for breakfast as Can-du looks at Winston "Winston he's using her to get closer to you we've got to vote him off soon." He says as Winston looks at him "Can-du you're right, but he's also one of the best team mate I'd ever seen before no offense Rob." He says as Rob smiles at him "None taking I'm use to these words." He says as Candy and I were fishing I'd notice a bite on my line "WOOHOO! Got a big one I hope." I say as I was Reeling in the fish as it was a huge fish "Juan I'd got one too." She says as she pulls in a huge fish and places it with mines in the basket and after a few moments we're walking back towards camp as everyone sees us walking lots of fish in the basket "Well you've got a lot of fishes for everyone huh?" Says Humphrey as both Candy and I were smiling at everyone as I was also holding two hidden immunity idols in my pockets meanwhile back at the Team Omega campsite "Hey everyone I'm back from my duel challenge." Says Kate as everyone was smiling at her "YES! Garth is gone." They say out loud as Kate was smiling at her mother, then had a sad look on her face as Eve was looking at her "Kate what's wrong my daughter? She ask as Kate was looking at her "Mom I say Lilly crying at the arena when Garth was sent home, but also show Humphrey comfort her in the time of sadness I am so happy I am marry to someone like Humphrey he knows how to comfort people when they're sad." She says as she's looking at everyone as Eve smiles at her "Well Kate it's time to go get ready for the next reward challenge and maybe our luck will change for the good or better." She says as everyone's walking towards the place of the next challenge "Welcome to the next challenge Team Alpha and here comes Team Omega with Garth sent home and Kate back on their team "I'll take the idol back please.' He says as I'd handed him the idol and he looks at us "Here we've got a course where you'll have three members of your team blindfolded, two members will call out orders as the others will take the items and place them on the log, grabbed five keys from the box that will open after getting your items back to the starting line, open the locks to release a box of puzzle pieces and put them together to spell you team's name out first team to do so wins this." He says as he was pointed at the items "Every items you get from the game chairs, oil for these lamps, more firewood, fishing gears from Sears, a grill with self lighting firewood to put in it, and most of all a special reward a special lunch at with you friend from your team at the Niagara most glorious lakes of all Lake Niagara." He says as everyone was looking at each other as I was looking at Winston and smiling at the reward chance "Team Alpha you've got to sit one player out for this game who'll sit this one out for your team? HE asks as we're all looking at him "I'll sit out I say as I was still limping a little on my ankle as the two teams were ready for the challenge "Ready, sit, go." He says as everyone was off as Winston and Candy were calling orders to the others from our team "Left, left a little more Humphrey, Lilly to your right, and Can-du just go straight ok you all are at you items grabbed them and fallow our voices." They say as the man was looking at both teams as Team Omega was doing better "Right Kate, Left Eve, head north Russell." Says Kevin and Jillian as every player from both teams were watching the challenge as I was cheering "Let's go Team Alpha." I say as Can-du was not happy that I was still hurt as he has just gotten his item to Winston and Candy as he was now waiting for the others as he can now removed his blindfold as everyone else was going at it as "Team Omega has two items back to their lines as Team Alpha has two now, it's going to be close as both teams get their both of their team's boxes opens of the five keys now grabbed the keys and go for the locks." He says as everyone's going for their keys as both teams were opening their locks as both teams open their boxes of puzzle pieces as both teams started to place the pieces together to spell out their team's name as the man was looking at both teams going at it as "Team Omega wins the challenge and the reward for the first team ever!" He says as he's looking at our team "Team Alpha see you at the tribal consular tonight, cause you're going to sent someone to Redemption Island tonight." He says as he's looking at Team Omega "Team Omega come and claim you rewards and head to the helicopters to head to your special reward." He says as the team was claiming their reward and their special one too as we're back at camp "Winston we've got to vote Juan off to Redemption Island he's getting to close to Candy." HE says as Winston looks at him "Now Can-du be careful or you'll get the vote off." HE says as he was watching me fishing as he walks towards me "Juan got any bite on your line yet?" HE ask me as I was looking at him "Yeah! We're going to have some fire cook fish, with some corn, and rice tonight ." I say as he was smiling at me feeling sad that his team might vote me off as I was looking at my pockets for I hold two hidden immunity idols in my hands as the other team were having lunch at lake Niagara "WOW!" They say as they see hotdogs, corndogs, sandwiches, salad, great tables and chairs to eat at and watch the clouds go by, a rope to swing on to play at the lake, a tier swing, potato chips, sodas, tea, a little wine, and a cool tent to eat and rest at as they're enjoying their special reward we're at the tribal consular "Welcome to your first tribal consular Team Alpha please grab yourself a torch stick the top end into the fire and have a sit over there." He say as we're getting out fire and sitting at the spot of where he told us to sit as he's looking at us "Well your first challenge lose how does it feel?" He ask as he's looking at us as Winston looks at him as I was telling how it made my team mates feel "Not good man, it made my team mates feel bad, but this isn't going to be easy for us as we go on in the game, and we'll be ready to make our moves no matter if we win or lose the challenge, but how we pay it tells the people at home who'll be the team to watch every week." I say as Winston was nodding towards Can-du as to say vote him off as the man looks at Winston "Winston what's on your mind of how Juan how's the team working as a team of having a different leader for everyday there's a challenge?" he ask as Winston looks at me "I like the idea he made of letting everyone have a chance at being the leader of the team it is a way of working as a unit." Winston says as the man looking at us like "Ok time to vote for who'll go to Redemption Island." He says as Winston went first "Sorry Juan" He says as I went next "Sorry buddy." I say as I was voting for Striker Can-du walked towards the voting vase "Juan." He says as the man was like "Ok I'll go tally the votes." He says after he return with the jar of votes "Ok if anyone of you have anyone of the hidden immunity idols, now's the time play it." He says as I'd got up "Yes I have two I and I were like to use them for Winston and Can-du." I say as I'd handed them to the man who was like "That's a first for the game one person has two idols and never uses one on his self why?" He asks me as I'm smiling at him "If I go to Redemption Island it's because I didn't help in the last two challenges." I say as he was reading the votes "Winston and Can-du can't go to Redemption Island." He says as he reads the votes "Winston, no good, Juan one vote for Juan, Can-du no good still one vote for Juan, Ryan, one vote for Juan, and one vote for Ryan, Juan, two votes for Juan, and one vote for Ryan, next vote will be for Ryan, two votes Juan and two votes Ryan, next vote goes to Ryan three votes for Ryan and two votes for Juan, next votes for Ryan, four votes Ryan and two votes for Juan, next votes for Juan, four votes for Ryan and three votes for Juan, next votes to Ryan, that's now five votes for Ryan and three votes for Juan, next voted for Winston no good here, next for Can-du no doing any good, next votes for Candy, now five votes for Ryan, three votes for Juan, and one vote for Candy, the first player of Team Alpha to head towards Redemption Island it's Ryan." He says as Ryan walks towards him with his torch in his hands "The tribe have spoken please go to camp grab your things and head over to Redemption Island and wait for the next castaway from either team OK?" He says as Ryan nods his head and walks back to camp, grabbed his things, and left already for Redemption Island as he was looking at us "Ok Team Alpha head back to camp see you at tomorrow's challenge.' He says as Winston looks at me "Why did you do that for us Juan?" He asks as I was looking at him "Because we're a team Winston if one of the stronger players was sent to Redemption Island, then it'll give the other team a huge power boost in the next challenge." I say as Can-du walks up and whispers to Winston "may he's not that bad after all." He says to him as he sees Candy was smiling at me "He and Candy might make a great couple one day if they do fall in love during the game, but it'll be fun for them and the rest of us.' He says as we're back at camp everyone went to sleep as on the other side of the island Team Omega were all sleeping as well as kate was looking at her mother "I'm hoping dad doesn't get voted off tonight for Redemption Island mom." She says as her mother was looking at her "Kate my little daughter he's going to be just fine OK now fall to bed." She says as everyone on both teams are now sleeping, the new day was to bring a new challenge and a big shocker of news as one of the members of Team Omega has to quit, cause of a family emergency back home.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Reward Challenge, New Friends and love are made, and Shocking NEWS!


	4. Reward Challenge, New Friends and love a

Chapter Three: Reward Challenge, New Friends and love are made, and Shocking NEWS!

The day was bright with the warmth of the sun making us on Team Alpha happy "WOOHOO! This day's going to be a great one." I say as everyone sees me smiling at Candy who's still asleep and I got up walking towards a letter on the tree as Can-du notices my ankle is no longer hurting "Winston maybe he's not such a bad guy at all and his ankle is better now.' Can-du says as Winston smiles at him "You're right he's just trying to have fun last night he told me the truth he's trying to win the millions for his foundation of Save The Wolves Foundation and he'll help us in the next challenge." Winston says to Can-du "WOW!" He says as everyone's looking at me "Ok we're off to the next challenge it's a mile towards the north." I say as everyone's walking together towards the challenge area as Team Omega walks towards the man too as both teams arriver at the challenge area "Welcome Team Omega take a look at Team Alpha with Ryan voted off towards Redemption Island last night." He says as we're looking at him "Ok here's the game for today one player with throw a ball at glass signs with your opponent's name on them, break all six of them to let the next player run towards the maze of mystery to find three keys, after that's done the first person will grabbed the keys to open a door that will allow you team mates to run towards the wall where they'll grabbed the ropes climbing towards the top of the wall, then zip-line towards the finish where you'll zip-line through a banner with your teams name on it and you'll win this reward.' He says as he uncovers "A grill, streaks, potatoes, vegetables, spices, dishes, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, and self-lighter fuel all from Sears that's cool huh?" he asks both teams "Now get in place." he says as I'm looking at my team mates "Lilly's going to be the leader today, Lilly you'll pick who goes first and second Ok?" I say as she's looking at me "You'll go first, then it'll be Can-du." She says as "Kate goes first, then it'll be Sarah.' Says Eve as everyone's in place "Ready, get set, and go!" He says as Kate and I am going at it "Juan and Kate are now one of the best players so far in the game as they're starting to throw the balls at the glass signs." He says as "CRASH, BANG, CLUNK, BOOM, CRUNCH, Juan's done with his glass signs as Can-du's off for the maze, now Kate's done sending Sarah off towards the maze, as these wolves are amazing at these games Sarah finds all six keys as she trips hurting herself as I'm running towards her "She's hurt Winston looks at Can-du "Maybe we can vote him off tonight." He says as the host stops the game for awhile "Sarah how bad are you hurt?" I ask her as she's crying "My ankle I think it's broken.' She says as a doctor runs up towards her and takes a x-ray of it in the care tent "She's badly hurt, she's in no shape to play anymore, plus she needs to go home her mom's very ill." Says the doctor as Sarah was crying "Mom's sick, oh no." She says as I'm hugging her "I'm sorry you've got hurt." I say as the man looks at everyone. "Ok here's the deal, we'll stop this game, and give both teams a break to regroup for the rest of this challenge." He says as Winston looks at me "Juan why did you stop yourself from winning for us?" Ask Winston as I'm looking at him "Cause Winston, she was hurt, needed help, and GOD always says don't ignore people in needed of a helping hand." I say as he's smiling at me "Good job Juan." He says as we're playing the game where we left off as both Tony and I were opening the locks on the door as "Team Alpha opens their door, as Team Omega does it too, now it's going to be a close race as the rest of the team's are running towards the rope walls as the first two players are waiting by the finish line to see if their team will win the challenge.' He says as everyone's at the top of the wall "WOOHOO! This is fun!" Screams Winston and Eve as their team's flying in the air as "WOOHOO! It's a huh?" he says as he sees the replay "MMMMMM! HUH! It's HUH! Team Alpha by a hair." He says as we're all giving high fives all around as the man looks at us "Come get your reward "Team Omega see you tonight." He says as everyone's looking at me looking at Sarah who's being place in a stretcher to be taking to the care tent on the airport "Bye Sarah I thought you were very tough out there." I say to her as she's smiling at me "Thanks Juan, now can be with my love Derek back home." She says as she licks my face "You're a true good sportsman." She says as she's now on her way home "Juan, you did the right thing helping her." Says Candy as she jumps up licking my lips "I really like you, please be my boyfriend? She ask me as I'm looking at her "Ok Candy, I'll be your boyfriend, my little candy bar of love.' I say as she's blushing "AWWW! You're such a true man of words my little Solider of love." She says to be as we started to kiss a little as Winston smiles at Can-du "They're a perfect couple, Ok back to camp now to rest." Says Winston as Lilly was already back at camp "Juan's a good player, but I'll get him out of the final three." She says as everyone's back at camp as I grabbed the idol clue "MMMMMM! Can-du like to come with me please?" I ask him "Ok Juan." He says as we're at the waterfall "What were you like to ask me?" He says to me as I'm smiling at him "This!" I say to him holding a Idol clue "This will help one of us stay in this game if you find it, you'll keep it Ok?" I say as he's smiling at me "You mean this one?" He says to me holding one up "Yes, but this is the new clue, and it says Where something is alive, but dead being use to make you warm.' I say looking at can-du "I got it Juan may I please keep the Idol?" he ask me as I'm looking at him "Yes." I say as he runs towards the fire pit at camp and digs in the dirt "A idol was place here during the challenge." He says to me as everyone's looking at him "Way to go can-du." Now we'll go to sleep." Everyone's sleeping as at the tribal consular "Team Omega please speak now?" he says as Kate went first "What can I say Juan was a big help, being a nice person, and letting us change players like that in the times of need." Kate says as Eve smiles at her "Yes he and Candy will make a great couple now let's vote." She says as the man looks at everyone "Vote now." he says as everyone voted "Ok I'll tally the votes.' He says "The votes are final "First Russell, next vote is for Jillian, next vote is for Russell, now the next vote goes to Russell, that's three votes Russell and one vote Jillian, next vote goes to Russell, four votes Russell, one vote Jillian, next vote goes to Jillian, four votes Russell, two votes Sarah, next vote to Sarah, four votes Russell, three votes Sarah, next vote to Eve, four votes Russell, three votes Jillian, one vote Eve, next votes for Eve, four votes Russell, three votes Jillian, two votes Eve, next vote to Russell, five votes Russell, three votes Jillian, two votes Eve, Next vote to Jillian, five votes Russell, four votes Jillian, two votes Eve, and the fourth player voted to Redemption Island for the next Redemption Island duel challenge its Russell." Russell looks at his team mates "Now why were you idiots vote me off like that you bitches need me." he says as Kate smiles at him "NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, HEY, HEY GOODBYE BITCH!" Everyone started to laugh "BYE CREEP!" They shouts as the man was like "Grabbed you things head over to Redemption Island.": He says as he looks at the team "You've voted off one of the most experience players ever to play this game" He says as everyone smiles "Goodnight Team Omega." HE says as the team went back to camp and went to sleep as Russell gotten to the Island to see Ryan was there "Hey man, got the boot?" He ask as Russell was laughing at him "YEAH!" HE says as they're laughing "Ok let's sleep tomorrow's the duel challenge." They both say to each other as the new day, brings the second duel as it's going to big a shocker of a duel.

\

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Duel and Love in the air.

After the duel challenge the team sees Candy and I having fun fishing together and kissing a little too, as Team Omega has Tony and Hilary falling in love too.


	5. Duel and Love in the air

Chapter Four: Duel and Love in the air.

The day was warm as everyone on Team Alpha woke up to see Candy and I were cooking fish on the grill also using the self-lighting fuel we won from the last reward challenge, along with a few streaks, potatoes, vegetables, all cooked with some of the species on them too, the dishes, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, were all set on the team table as we're looking at our team mates "Breakfast is serve." We both say with smiles on our faces as Can-du looks at Winston as we're all eating the meal "The duel challenge happens today how will we pick the people to go this time." He ask Winston as I was walking towards them with a letter "Today duel challenge it's going to be a block buster one, draw stones who pulls the number stone with the number 3 on them we go to the duel as the rest of your team mates will wait for you to comeback." I read the letter as everyone's looking at each other as we're pulling stones "Ok Can-du and I are going to watch the duel." I say as we're off towards Redemption Island as Team Omega sends Kate and Jean to the duel challenge after getting there "Welcome Russell and Ryan to the duel today." The man says as both man enter the arena as they're looking at their teams "Ok today's duel challenge it's this you'll place these blocks on the dominoes set here, but watch out for these trick ropes cause if you've end on touching them you're blocks will fall early, get it just right to fall hitting one after another hit the ball breaking the glass sign of yours and you'll get to join your team again, ok get ready, get set, and go." He says as both players were off building their block sets on their blocks on the hill set as "Ryan and Russell are both looking to get back into the game here, as they're placing blocks, dodging the trick ropes, and trying to beat each other here today on Redemption Island as they're two team mates are here rooting for them." He says as "GO RYAN!" Both Can-du and I shouted as he was going at it as "Beat Russell we'll like to see him go home." Says Kate and Jillian as the man was like "Russell you've got no love here." Russell looks at the man of the show "Don't care after this if I win I'm going to make them pay." He says as "Ryan goes for it, but falls short, now Russell's going at it and no, he's also short of his blocks as he's trying to get back into the game, but here goes Ryan again with his blocks as yes, yes, and he's going to rejoin Team Alpha!" The mans says as he's looking at the two man who're now standing in front of him "Ryan you just beaten one of the best and most experience players in this game, but Russell how do you feel after getting beaten here on Redemption Island?" He asks as Russell started to cry "SNIFF, SNIFF, SNIF, SNIFF! I'm just sad I'm not going to win the millions." He says as the man looks at him "Please take your armband and throw it into the fire, you're going home." He says as he walks away heading home from the game "Ok Ryan grabbed your things and head back to camp." He says as everyone went back to their campsite after Team Omega gotten the news that Russell was send home "WOOHOO!" Everyone started to dance like they've won the war against Russell as we've gotten back to camp "Ryan send Russell home." We both say to the team as Boston was looking at us "Ok now I'm the only player left that has experience in this game so we're make them last Ok?" He says as we're walking towards the next challenge of the game "Welcome Team Alpha and Team Omega, first I'll take the idol back thanks, now for the next challenge game is this you'll have one person got at one time, you'll go one at a time with the other team players trying to knock you off the rope by throwing water balloons at you, the team with the most items in ten minutes will get this reward." He says revealing the rewards "Better tent covers for the campsite, clothes for every player on the winning team, more fruits and vegetable, and a very cool special movie night for both teams to relax after spending almost two week out here." He says as everyone's ready "OK GO!" He says as I went first dodging water balloons as I was grabbing a bag of sand "Juan back to the starting line, as Winston goes oh water balloon right in the face as he's still going at it like there's no tomorrow." He says as he grabs a key, but on his way back Tony hits him "Right in the coconut.: Says the man as Winston was on the ground "THAT'S GOANAA HURT!" He says as Can-du runs towards his item of choosing "Can-du running back as OH MY!" He says as Eve delivers a water balloon to his face "OUCH! He's still going, can he make it, no he can't Kate drills him in the face with a water balloon, as Lilly goes next as she's dodging balloon after balloon as she's on her way back with some firewood WOAH! He says as Lilly jumps over the water balloon "Lilly back to the line as Candy's the next to go as she's hit by balloon after balloons, but she's going at it still, now she's on her way back OH COME ON! He says as she's kicks the water balloon back at Eve "SPLASH!" Eve was soaking wet as Candy finishes "Boston Rob's next up for Team Alpha with only two minutes left Team Omega got to pick it up on him Boston Rob it's dodging balloons like it's a dance class, now he's grabbing a bag of rice, on his way back and he makes it just as time runs out Team Alpha has four items Team Alpha and Team Omega please switch places." He says as everyone does it "Team Omega get five items you'll win ok go!" HE says as Eve went first Eve's off to a great start, OH WHAT THE HELL!" He says as Eve was knock off by a water balloon I threw hitting her in the lips as she's looking at me as I was shaking in my shoes "Sorry Eve." I say looking at her as she's smiling at me "Well that's how you play the game." She says as Kate went next dodging water balloons, grabs a item, and runs towards the line as she's dodging more and even more water balloon as the man was smiling at her "Kate makes it now Tony's off for the team." He says as Tony gotten back with another item for the team as Jillian went next making it to the item, on her way back a water hits her in the face, but she kept her balance and makes it back with the item as Striker goes next grabbing a item and on his way back to the line he catches a water balloon with his tail and swings it towards Lilly hitting her in the face as Lilly was making a joke "AHH! That's refreshing I needed a drink." She says as we're all laughing as Matt went next dodging the balloons grabbing his item and made it back just as time was running out "Team Omega wins!" He says as Team Omega was smiling at each other "Now come get you rewards, as the special reward both teams get to go and watch Alpha and Omega together at the special movie tent set up, no one's getting voted to Redemption island tonight, and you're getting there by helicopters." He says as the helicopters landed ready to take us all to the movie night after getting to the special area "WOW!" Everyone says as they see hotdogs, popcorn, corndogs, sodas, tea, candy, seats, with a fire pit to stay warm during the movie, and blankets to share with someone close to us as Candy and I were seating together sharing a blanket as Kate, Lilly, Eve, and Winston sat together for the movie, as Eve wave Humphrey over to sit with them as Eve smiles at him "Kate told us what you say to Lilly about Garth she heard you and I was wrong about you Humphrey, you're the wolf that out little angel marry and we're happy for that." She says licking his face as she sees Candy and I seating together kissing "Candy like to have some candy?" I say as she's laughing at my joke "Yes! I'll love to have some candy Juan, my little sweetie pie." She says as the movie started as everyone was watching the movie after the movie gotten to the part of the stampede where Kate was knock out by a caribou Candy sees me crying "Juan you're crying." She says licking my face "Yes Candy this part gets me every time it's sad at first." I say hugging Candy as the movie gotten to the end after Kate woken up from the howling of both packs and marry Humphrey as Garth and Lilly gotten marry "Good movie huh love?" Winston says to Eve as the man walks up "Ok we've got shocking news Jean, Jillian, Matt, Lisa, Tiffany, Tina, Shawn, Alice, Ryan, Hilary, Stacy, Trish and Alex are you sure about what you all told me early?" He ask them as they're looking at their team mates "Yes we like to quit." They say as they're looking at everyone "It's hard to live and play like this we're heading home sorry." They say as the man was looking at us "Weel both teams will become one here's the map to your new campsite everyone reward from all the challenges you all did already it's at the new campsite." He says as we're walking towards the new campsite after getting there Candy and I sat together looking at the stars "Juan what's wrong?" She says licking my face "Candy I miss my family, I'm homesick, and I'm going to try and hang in there." I say kissing her on the lips "I'm try on going, because I've got you in my life Candy." I say as she's hugging me crying into my shoulders "Juan thanks, I'm really am in love with you, maybe after we get back to Jasper Park, we can get marry." She says to me as I was smiling at her "Of course we'll get marry, and I love you forever within my heart and soul." I say as we're walking back to camp as Eve watches us lay down together as I place my head on Candy's fur as she hold me close to her rubbing heads as she licks my face "GOODNIGHT." She whispers into my ears as Eve see me whispering into her ears as well "You too love, goodnight." I say as we're sleeping together as she's looking at Winston they're a great couple we've got to break them up in this game." She says as Lilly was eyeing her "Mom, can't you see Candy and Juan are meant for each other, and how would you like it if we voted you and dad to Redemption Island?" She says to her own mother as Eve was looking at us sleeping together "Ok Lilly, we'll not break them up in this game or in real life." She says as everyone's now sleeping for the new day's coming with more fun and adventures

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: Villain Gone Forever?

Boston Rob has hidden some of the idol clues will anyone find out, and/or will he get voted to Redemption Island?


	6. Villain Gone Forever?

Chapter Five: Villain Gone Forever?

The day was warm with the sun coming over the hill of Niagara as Eve sees me fishing with Candy "AAAHHH!" She screams as I push her into the water laughing as she pulls me in with her as we're playing in the water Humphrey and Kate both jumped into the water "Water wars." We all shouted as we're having fun in the water Eve sees Winston walking up towards her "MMM! Having fun huh?" He says as she's looking at him "Yes love, they're having tones of fun, and they're loving the fun and games." She says as Boston Rob sees a idol around my neck as he was watching from the tress "MMM! Juan found a idol, maybe I can trick him to letting me hold it for him." He says to himself as he's walking toward camp as we're all seating together and having our breakfast "Mom, dad, I'll go get some more firewood." Kate says as she's walking to get some more firewood as Eve was watching Candy and I talking together "Juan I'm really happy I met you here." She says licking my face as I was laughing "STOP! It, tickles." I say as she's smiling at me "MMM! I am good at making you laugh huh?" She says as I was looking at her "Yes you do." I say hugging her and kissed her on the cheek "Ready for the next challenge?" Kate says as we're all looking at her "Yes Kate we're ready for the next challenge." The says as they're walking to the challenge area "Welcome team please let have Team Omega back over here the players Alex, Kevin, Striker, Matt, Lisa, Kate, Eve, Hilary, Shawn, and Tony back on the team the other players had to go home for a few days for some important stuff, ok Team Alpha please welcome back to the game Stacy and Trish." he says as we're all back together "Now that's a big twist for this game so the idol for the teams are back in play for this new challenge who can get the puzzle spell correctly first to do it wins, but five players will be blind folded, with one caller on each teams, and a member will be the speller for the puzzle part, and wins this reward." He says revealing tons of food, better tent cover, fire lighter, fishing gears with new upgrades, and jars for other things. "Ok teams to the starting line as we're all at the starting line "Team Alpha and Team Omega are back and ready to get this game started GO!" He shouts as everyone was walking "Can-do left some more, three steps, and hang a Louie." I say as he did what I say and gotten to the bag "Now turn to the right and walk three steps, after that five steps straight, make a right turn and walk for about eighteen steps." I say as he was fallowing orders "Mom left, no left there it is." Kate says as Eve gotten to the bag "Left, then straight, and make a left turn in eight steps." She says as both teams were doing great "Both teams have one bag each at their tables as the two teams are going at it like there's no tomorrow." He says after awhile both teams had one bag to get as Humphrey was walking towards it "Left Humphrey move to your left, next go to the left again, then walked about five steps, make a right turn head east at five to eight steps." I say as Humphrey was grabbing the bag "Team Omega set to spell the puzzle as Tony's doing the puzzle as Team Alpha just get their last bag to the table and here comes Boston Rob." He says as Rob was doing the puzzle after awhile "Boston Rob and Tony are neck to neck as Boston Rob and Tony are done ." He says walking towards the two puzzle spellers "Today's puzzle it's Survival Redemption Island on CBS Wednesday Night." He says as he was looking at the replay "Ok the winners are Team Omega." He says as he was handing the idol to the team along with the idol as he's looking at us "Ok Team Alpha head back to camp and see you tonight at consular." He says as we're back at the campsite I was looking at the new idol around my neck as I was in the water under the waterfall as Boston Rob walks up "Hey man what's up?" He ask me as I was looking at him "Nothing just a little bored." I say looking at the clouds "MMM! Maybe you can let me look at the idol?" He ask me as I was looking at him "No way man I'm not the dumb to fall for a trick or trap like that." I say as he's looking at me "Ok man I'll go get something to drink ok." He says as he left to get something to drink as Winston and Can-do heard the talk "MMM! We're going to vote him off for good." Can-do says as Winston was looking at him "Candy won't be happy." Winston says as Can-do was smiling at him "NOT HIM! BOSTONROB!" He says as they watching me smiling at them "YOU BET!" I say holding the idol in my hands as Candy runs towards me "Cannon Ball!" She yells jumping into the water "Love please kiss me?" She says to me as we're kissing, then we're heading to the consular as team omega were all sleeping for the new day at the tribal consular "Team Alpha please cast your votes." the man says as everyone went "Ok I'll get the votes "If any play has the hidden immunity Idol and likes to play it please do so now" He says as I was walking towards him "Votes against Juan first vote go to Rob, next ones for Rob, two votes Rob, next vote goes to Winston, two votes Rob and one vote Winston, Next is Winston, two votes Rob, two votes Winston, next for Rob, three votes Rob and two votes Winston, next it goes to Rob, four votes Rob, three votes Winston, next goes to Winston, we're tie at four votes for Rob and four for Winston last vote the player that needs to head towards Redemption Island is Rob." The man says as Rob walks towards him "Go to camp grabbed your stuff and head over to Redemption Island." The man says as Rob nodded his head "Ok Team Alpha see you in the morning goodnight." The man says as we're all walking to camp as Team Omega were all still sleeping as we're back at our camp we went to bed as everyone in both camps were now sleeping for the new day.

Chapter Six: New Friendship Forever.


End file.
